The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coprosma ‘Pina Colada’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pina Colada’. ‘Pina Colada’ is grown for use as a container plant and as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coprosma cultivar ‘Tequila Sunrise’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,392) in a container in his nursery in the summer of 2006 in Cambridge, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using terminal stem cuttings in Cambridge, New Zealand, in the summer of 2006. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.